The Meaning of a Word
by Haruka-Clone
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Haruka and Michiru. A collection of short word challenges originally done on Livejournal. Drabbles.
1. Wandering Weevles

_Saun's Word Challenge _

_Sailor Moon: Haruka & Michiru  
Words: Spicy, Cottonball, Dragonfly, Smooth, Snuggle _

**Wandering Weevles**

The rattle of keys echoed in the darkness of the entryway as a lithe shadow made it's way through the house by the sea. Kitchen lights flickered into existence as blue eyes narrowed to shield from the sudden exposure. Michiru walked across the tile to the fridge. A smile crossing her features as she rolled her eyes.

"Figures she'd make spicy food the moment I'm not here to cook." The woman grabbed a bottle of water moving to the living room, she smiled at the sight of Haruka sprawled across the couch little Hotaru curled up on top of her chest, the TV still on and cotton balls scattered all over the coffee table and floor. Michiru sighed and started cleaning up the mess. Tomorrow she would have to ask Haruka what they had been doing with all the craft supplies and cotton balls. She glanced over at her love and their daughter a smile once again tugging at her lips. The aqua-haired woman started to collect the mess on the table when she noticed a unique looking creature on the corner separated from everything else. Picking it up she noticed that it's main 'body' was made of painted cotton balls with wings, feet, eyes and antennas looking things glued on. The whole creation was a colorful mixture of blue and green.

"So this is what you two were up to huh?" She asked the sleeping figures giggling. Just then she heard movement behind her on the couch followed by her lovers sleep filled voice.

"It's supposed to be a dragonfly." Michiru turned to Haruka who was now sitting up, Hotaru on her lap with the little girls head resting on the blonde's shoulder as she slept. The shorter woman held her prize carefully.

"It's cute, but where in the world did you get the idea to make things out of cotton balls?" The racer smiled and carefully stood up, her daughter still in her arms.

"One of the mechanics from America was talking about them the other day. Said they were prizes for selling one item during fundraisers back at his Elementary School." She furrowed her eyebrow in thought. "I think he called them Weevles. Anyways, Hotaru enjoyed making them." Haruka carried the little girl upstairs and down the hall to her room. She settled the dark haired child on her bed tucking her in for the night and softly kissing her forehead. "She made the entire Outer Senshi and started working on the Inners." Michiru giggled at the taller woman's grin and grabbed Haruka's hand leading her lover to their room.

"Now those I want to see. Will you show me them tomorrow?" She asked as the two stripped and crawled under the silky smooth sheets. The blonde nodded as Michiru wrapped herself around the lengthy racer, settling down to snuggle until sleep claimed the couple.

_**Author's Note: This is the first in a series of challenges I started in my LJ. I must say it was really fun to write if a bit short, but I enjoyed the challenge of working in the words. One down three to go feel free to send in more challenges! Btw Weevles are real I didn't just make them up. They are really cute little creations that my elementary school used to hand out to anyone who sold at least one item during our fundraisers. I'm such a dork I used to collect them as a kid. **_


	2. Show Off

_Wingrider's Word Challenge _

Sailor Moon: Haruka & Michiru  
Words: Twinkle, Button, Original, Lavender, Sensual, Hysterical

_Show Off _

There was a twinkle in her lover's teal eyes as she carried a garment bag into the bedroom. The tall blonde quickly started to strip as she eagerly called her partner in. "Hurry up Michi I want to show you what I got today after all it's not often I get to buy clothes you haven't seen!" She tossed her jeans onto the floor of the closet as she hurried in her excitement. An elegant slender woman followed her hyper soul mate into the pairs room giggling at the childlike giddiness of her usually calm and cool lover.

"Slow down lover or you'll tear your surprise in the rush." The elegant violinist commented as the racer yanked clothes from the bag she had carried in pulling them on and arranging them. Michiru shook her head at the blonde's stubbornness as she helped the blonde with her button up shirt. She smiled stepping back to admire Haruka's new find.

"Do you like it?" Haruka asked as she straighten her jacket seeking the approval of her fashionable partner. Michiru hid her grin as she inspected the blonde racer. Gesturing for the taller woman to turn around in a circle she admired the toned and thin figure of her soul mate. The aqua-haired woman nodded her satisfaction, Haruka had managed to find the perfect suit for her frame draping the subtle curves in just the right way as to be alluring without being feminine.

"You look great Ruka, is it a Setsuna original?" She inquired noting the unique details of their housemates design style. She even noticed the tiny uranus symbol embroidered on the shirt lapel and pocket of the vest. Only their friend and colleague would think of adding such a small yet personal thing to an outfit meant for the senshi of the wind.

Haruka grinned and nodded running her hands over the perfectly tailored three piece suit. "Made specially for me." She boasted admiring the texture and color of the fabric. "Seems I'm some sort of great marketing tool being a famous racer and all, especially since I'm dating you and even the tabloids know about your impeccable sense of fashion." She flashed her trade mark grin over at the smaller woman standing next to the bed. The aqua-haired girl shook her head and smiled slyly at her cocky lover.

"Maybe I can get her to make you one in lavender then you'd finally have a suit that actually matches that dress of mine instead of that white one you claim goes just fine with it." She teased, her laughter filling the bedroom as the blonde scrunched up her face wrinkling her nose in distaste. Michiru found that look on her love absolutely adorable.

"I think I'll pass on that one Koi." The racer remarked as she turned and started to undress, carefully hanging up her suit as she removed each piece. Michiru leaned back on the bed to watch this slower less hurried show of care. Her posture radiated sensual connotations.

"Hmmmm I should ask you to strip for me more often, it's rather hot!" She purred her eyes racking over the half naked racer lingering on her long beautifully muscled legs, her strong warm arms, and the soft curves of the woman's form. She doubted Haruka would ever realize just how much her every moved turned the aqua-haired woman on. Even the simplest posture was full of assurance and sexual prowess. The blonde spun around nearly tripping over her feet at the tone of her lovers voice usually she was the one making lude references to the other's body. The sight of a clumsy Haruka, her eyes wide in shock caused the smaller woman to break down into hysterical laughter as her blonde lover pounced, tackling her onto the bed.

_**END**_

_Author's Note: This is the second in a series of challenges I started in my LJ. I enjoyed the challenge of working in the words. two down two to go, feel free to leave more word challenges in your reviews and I'll add them to my queue!_


End file.
